ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Paws
Description Paws is a small coastal village south of Britain and west of the Fens of the Dead. There is nothing out of the ordinary in the town. Paws is a farming town, always was. However, its best days are obviously now long past. The town now is very poor, with the seven-year drought having ruined most of the farmers. The Homeless Shelter is a bitter reminder of this. The only other thing that stands out is the Flour Mill at the river that runs through the town. Not much is found economically in the town. Farmers that sell various products, a slaughterhouse, a mill and the tavern. Every other business had broken down when Paws went down. History of the town Paws is old, already in the time of Ultima I it existed in the Lands of Lord British. It survived the cataclysm that formed Britannia, and became a farming center in Ultima IV. After that time, a wall was erected around the town. Paws was still a farming center in Ultima V. After that time, the walls were razed, and the town expanded a bit. Beside farming, Paws also became famous for their weavers, their fame great at the time of Ultima VI. However, all things come to an end. Roughly 180 years later, the horrible seven-year drought ruined most of the farmers of Paws. Poverty spread in the town, leaving it a broken shell. The poverty was still present in Ultima VII, with Paws only slowly recovering, while fearing to be swallowed by Britain. By the time of Ultima IX, Paws was slowly being engulfed by the swamps and became a place of misery once more. The mayor or Britain, Aidon also carted all the sick and poor to Paws - arguing that this would help to recover, and in turn to help the citizens of Paws. He eventually changed his policy after seeing his own daughter being carted to Paws and situation slowly began to improve. Lore A village nestled on a cove near the southern edge of the Fens of the Dead, midway between Britain and Trinsic, Paws provides food and shelter for the traveler, as well as a change of horses. - from "Book of Lore", Ultima V This quaint coastal village lies halfway between the towns of Britain and Trinsic, where the weary traveler can obtain food, shelter and a change of horse. The mysterious islands known as the Fens of the Dead can barely be seen offshore near Paws. In these Fens, mages ofttimes seek the rare mandrake root and nightshade so necessary to their potent concoctions. - from "Compendium", Ultima VI Paws is a small coastal village that, because of the continuous expansion of the capital city, has essentially merged with Britain. While there was a time when this village held a quaint rustic charm, in more recent years the village of Paws has languished in poverty. A terrible, seven-year drought has forced the closure of many of the local farms. The industry of Paws consists primarily of milling flour, dairy farming and meat curing. Paws is where The Fellowship runs its shelter for the poor. - from "Fellowship", Ultima VII ''In the small farming community of Paws, the fall of The Fellowship had one regrettable consequence: the closing of Feridwyn's shelter for the poor. Though embittered by the loss, Feridwyn and his wife are hard at work raising the money necessary to reopen the establishment, this time without the policy of exclusion to non-Fellowship members. '' - from "A Safe Passage Through Britannia", Ultima Underworld II Inhabitants Ultima V * Bandaii:mage. * Glinkie:adventurer. Ultima VI * Arbeth :weaver. * Dr. Cat :tavernkeeper. * Fairlfeth :miller. * Hendle :slaughterer. * Kalbmilch:milk merchant. * Marissa:clothier. * Mortude :ropemaker. * Patrick:bard. * Thindle :weaver. * Timothy :innkeeper. Ultima VII * Andrew :milk seller. * Beverlea :shop owner. * Britta :wife of Feridwyn. * Camille :farmer. * Fenn:beggar. * Feridwyn :homeless shelter leader. * Garritt :child. * Halina :concerned mother. * Kumor:beggar. * Merek :former beggar. * Marry :Fellowship follower. * Morfin :slaughterer. * Polly :tavern owner. * Thurston :mill owner. * Tobias :farmer child. Things to see * Flour Mill * Homeless Shelter Paws in Ascension In Ascension, the swamp had flooded the town, making it a malaria-plagued, foul hole. The poor and sick of Britain were deported to it, to ensure the city's wealth. Category:Location in Britannia